


Holding On

by scifigeek14



Series: Bed Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, I went full wincest this time, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first official wincest fic. A sequel to "Half Awake, Fill The Space" by request.</p><p>Should probably read the first one before this one for clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Squeal to http://archiveofourown.org/works/2780039
> 
> Prompt: Dean has his first panic attack and Sam completely breaks down crying when he has to calm him... And they end up confessing how they feel for each other, resulting in cuddles and FIRST KISS :D
> 
> I edited it a bit. I couldn't work in the Sam crying bit :/ But hopefully this is okay. And the confessions is sorta implied... *shrug* blame the writing muse.

Sam wasn’t the only one who needed the physical comfort, wasn’t the only one suffering from nightmares. Dean needed him there as much as he needed to be there. Sam realized this less than a week after he had become a full time bed mate to his brother, which was about a month after the first time he’d slipped into his bed in the middle of the night. At some point the two had decided to stop kidding themselves and all but moved Sam into Dean’s room.

The nightmares weren’t that bad. Sam’s usually heavily featured Dean as a demon and all the things he had done to get him back. Dean’s usually featured all the things that he had done as a demon. When one of them woke up panting and terrified in the middle of the night, the other just held on and soothed them until sleep claimed them again.

They never really talked about it, how weird it was or, at least, how weird it should be. And the reason it never came up was because it didn’t feel weird. It felt right. Sam never felt safer than when he was wrapped up in his big brother’s arms, or wrapped around him with his face buried in the nape of Dean’s neck. He smelt like home, felt like home.

One time Dean asked, “Do you think Cas cares?”

“Nah,” Sam answered, “Cas is pretty non-judgemental. I think he understands. He’s part of this family too. I think he gets it.”

Dean had just nodded, rolled over, and started snoring. When he’d shouted out both Sam and Cas’s names in the middle of the night, Sam had just held on.

But that was months ago and the nightmares were getting worse. When Sam was woken by Dean’s destressed voice tonight, something was different. Dean was violently thrashing back and forth, his face screwed up in pain, teeth gritted. He was dripping in a cold sweat.

“Dean?” Sam questioned, shaking Dean lightly. Dean threw out a fist in his direction that Sam barely dodged, “Dean!”

“No! No!” Dean’s arms flew up, nails scratching and fingers clawing. He snapped his teeth and growled, head twitching and neck tensing. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as tightly as he could, while fighting off Dean’s attacks.

“Dean! Wake up! Dean you are having a panic attack. Whatever you are seeing, it isn’t real!” Sam spoke loudly now, “You are safe. I’m safe. Cas is safe. We’re home. You’re human. You’re here.” Sam repeated the litany of words that usually calmed Dean but they had no effect. Dean refused to be roused.

Panicking in his own right, Sam did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair, fought his way past Dean’s defenses, and pressed his mouth against his brother’s. He stayed there, lips clasped together, foreheads squished, until Dean’s breathing calmed. Sam felt Dean’s eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. When Sam pulled back, Dean was staring at him.

“Err,” Sam mumbled, “You were freaking out.” Dean grinned, still pinned under Sam’s arms.

“Sammy, you know I love it when you get forceful,” Dean flirted. Sam tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but he ended up snorting and hiding his face in Dean’s collarbone before breaking into giggles, “And really? Calming me down with a kiss? That’s the cliché you are going with?”

“Shuddup, Jerk.” Dean’s hand swiped a path up Sam’s back between his shoulder blades and gripped the back of his neck.

“I feel the same, Bitch.”


End file.
